


A Night To Remember

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Escort Dean Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: “Big night, huh?”Castiel nodded. “It is. I think I’m getting fired tonight.”Dean looked at him, then back to the road. “You’re getting fired?  You, don’t seem very upset.”Castiel chuckled. “Not in the slightest. I’m looking forward to it. I hate that place.”Dean was confused, to say the least. “If you hate it so much, why didn’t you just quit?”“It’s complicated.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581814
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean and Cas Bingo - square is Escort AU.  
> Many thanks and much love to my beta, KatelynDeveraux.

Dean splashed on more blockers, as an escort for Black Tie Escort Service, he didn’t need anyone getting riled up. Always professional, that’s the company way.

He checked himself one last time in the mirror. Hair? Good. Suit? Impeccable. 

He grabbed his keys from the bowl, setting off to meet the omega that had booked him for an escort.

It wasn’t far, he was a little early. He sat in the car, listening to the end of Black Dog. When it was over, he switched off the ignition, walked to the door and rang the bell.

It wasn’t long until the door opened. Standing there was the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen. Messy dark hair, sharp jaw, the bluest eyes in the universe. Dean took a breath. 

“Good evening sir, I’m Dean Winchester.”

“Hello, Dean…. I’m Castiel Novak.” 

Dean’s gut tightened. Fuck! That low deep voice, did things to him.

“You’re right on time. Let’s go. I can’t be late.”

Castiel Novak. That was his name. Dean thanked the universe he’d used extra blockers.

Castiel looked impeccable in his Givenchy suit. Dean straightened his tie a little, and taking Castiel’s elbow, lead him to his car. He opened the door, Castiel slid in. Dean walked around, got in, starting the car.

“Big night, huh?”

Castiel nodded. “It is. I think I’m getting fired tonight.”   
Dean looked at him, then back to the road. “You’re getting fired? You, don’t seem very  _ upset _ .”

Castiel chuckled. “Not in the slightest. I’m looking forward to it. I hate that place.”

Dean was confused, to say the least. “If you hate it so much, why didn’t you just quit?”

“It’s complicated.”

Dean could buy that.

They walked into the banquet room. The place was crowded, a man walked up to them.

“Castiel. I’m surprised you came.” 

Castiel smiled. “Zachariah. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Zachariah frowned, then looked at Dean. “Who’s this?”

Castiel smiled at him. “This is my escort for the evening. Dean Winchester, meet Zachariah Adler.”

Dean nodded. He didn’t like this Alpha. Not one bit.

They walked away, leaving Adler behind, looking like he had smelled something nasty. Castiel found his table, sitting, then he ordered them drinks.

A woman, a beta, came and sat beside Castiel. “Castiel! I’m so happy you’re here.”

Castiel smiled at her. “Hello, Anna. I’m happy to see you too. Are you ready for the fireworks?”

Anna grinned. “Can’t wait! And who’s this?”

Castiel introduced them. Dean smiled at her. She left, going to find someone named Charlie.

“Anna is my sister.”

Dean nodded, filing that bit away. He sipped his whiskey. He was driving, so it would be his only alcoholic beverage of the night. He looked around the room, but also glancing at the gorgeous man next to him.

Adler stood up, tapping a spoon on a glass to get everyone’s attention. 

“I’d like you to give a round of applause for Naomi Novak.”

An older Alpha, looking just as unpleasant as Adler, stood up. There was polite applause, but Castiel didn’t clap, so Dean didn’t either. Dean had the notion that she was Castiel’s mother.

Naomi stood up with a side glance at Castiel. “I want to announce that Castiel Novak has been replaced in his position as head of accounting. The new head is Lucifer Morningstar. Mr. Novak is no longer employed at Novak Industries.”

There was a collective gasp. Everyone turned to look at Castiel.

Castiel stood up, smiling. “Thank you, Mother. Now I’m free to tell everyone that you, Adler and Morningstar have been embezzling funds from the company for years.”

The gasps were much louder now. Heads turned towards Naomi.

“What are you talking about, Castiel. That is a vicious lie!”

Castiel took a thumb drive out of his pocket. “I have all the proof I need, right here. Oh, and I have given a copy of it to the authorities.” 

Naomi was speechless, reduced to sputtering. Adler stood up, striding towards Castiel.

Dean stood up, putting himself between Adler and Castiel. “You stay away from him!”

Adler growled, “Get out of my way,  _ whore. _ ”

Dean decked him. Adler fell to the floor, dazed.

“That’s  _ escort _ to you, asshole.”

Dean turned to see the smile on Castiel’s face. He held out his hand, and Castiel took it. 

“Come on, Cas, let’s blow this joint.”

They left while people clustered around a huffing Zachariah.

When they got to Dean’s car, Castiel stopped, “That was amazing, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean looked sheepish. “Well, my protective side came out, I wasn’t gonna let him anywhere near you.”

They stood, looking at one another. Dean’s scent had overcome his blockers when he hit Adler, Cas’ when he was afraid because of Adler charging at him. Their mingled scents were enticing,

“You smell… wonderful, Cas.” Dean’s tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Castiel looked at Dean’s lips then back to his eyes. “So do you.”

Dean shook his head. 

“Well, Where to? We could have dinner somewhere, since we left before the food.”

Castiel laughed. “Sounds good. You choose where, my treat. I mean, you’re still on the payroll.”

Dean frowned. “I’m not on the payroll. I clocked out the moment I hit that asshole. So, I’m paying, but I know just the place.”

=====

Dean parked at the curb. They got out, walking into a small diner. They found a booth. A waitress came up, smiling. 

“Hey Dean! How are you? And who’s this cutie?”

Dean grinned. “Hey, Jo. Doing good. And this is Cas. Cas, this is Jo.”

Cas smiled. She handed them menus and left.

“So, what’s good here?” Cas stared at the menu.

“Everything’s good here. But I love the meatloaf.”

“That’s good enough for me.”

They ordered, getting coffee. Cas could still smell Dean, and it made him a little hot under the collar. He loosened his tie.

Dinner was excellent. They shared a piece of pie for dessert, each focused on the other’s lips as they ate each bite.

When they were finished, Dean drove Castiel home. They sat in the car for a moment, inhaling each other’s scents. Castiel invited Dean in for another coffee. Dean accepted.

When they got inside, Cas stood, looking at Dean.

“Dean… uh… I want to say… I mean…”

Dean grinned. 

“Me too, Cas.” He grabbed Castiel by the lapels and pulled him into a kiss.

There was a lot of kissing, it was wonderful...

Castiel pulled away. “Dean, stop. I can’t sleep with you.”

Dean nodded. “I understand, we just met.”   
Cas shook his head. “I can’t date you. You’re an… escort.”

Dean grinned. “I’ll quit. It’s just a side job anyway. I’m actually a mechanic.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “A mechanic? Why do you need a side job?”

Dean sat back. “I’m helping put my younger brother through college. It gets expensive.”

Castiel laughed. “And you’d quit? For me?”

Dean looked very serious. “Hell yeah, I would. I’ve never met anyone like you, Cas, standing up to those thieves, your family. And, well you smell… awesome.”

Castiel kissed him again. “I could help, with the college expenses.”

Dean sighed. “Making me a kept man, Cas?”

When they mated a few months later, Castiel paid for all of Sam’s college expenses. 

However, Dean was always the Alpha, and Castiel loved him for it. 


End file.
